comerciales
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: pequeños cortometrajes de comerciales, yo solo uso los personajes de sailor moon para hacerlo mas divertido
1. Que significa virgen?

¿Qué significa virgen?

El aroma de un delicioso dulce se siente en el ambiente, la radio que está encendida de fondo se hace notar con una suave melodia, la mujer que se encuentra cocinando está muy concentrada en su tarea como si no quisiera olvidar ningún ingrediente, mientras una hermosa niña de unos 7 años está sentada en un banquillo que se encuentra del otro la lado del mesón, acompañando a la que es su madre mientras que ella realiza su tarea.

2 cucharadas de aceite….. uhhh 6 cucharaditas de azúcar… -se detiene un momento tratando se hacer memoria de que otro ingrediente faltaba añadir en el recipiente- ahh queso fortina.

Mami –la llama su pequeña hija, que antes realizaba un dibujo con unos marcadores.

Si, querida –responde amorosamente la rubia mientras que con un cucharon revuelve suavemente una salsa, que se encuentra en la ornilla a fuego lento.

¿Qué significa virgen? –mientras la pequeña rini pregunta esto, Serena se voltea sorprendida, tal vez no escucho bien, si seguro es eso. Su pequeña de 7 años no podía estar preguntando eso que creyó escuchar.

Perdón querida –replica la madre con unas especias en la mano, mientras espera que su hija vuelva a repetir aquella pregunta que quería saber.

¿Qué es lo que significa virgen? –en su voz se nota la curiosidad y la ignorancia de no saber qué significa aquello. Serena sorprendida por la pregunta, respira profundamente hasta llenar sus pulmones y sus mejillas se sonrojan con un leve tono rojo, pasando desapercibido para la niña.

Chicas….- se pasa una mano por la frente tratando de secar el sudor que apareció de pronto- Y chicos, mas bien adultos. Sus cuerpos… son….. Diferentes… pero están hechos para unirse.. De una manera inteligente –le sonríe a su pequeña para tratar de mostrar confianza en sus palabras, pero rini la mira aún más confundida que antes.- como un rompecabezas.

¿Cómo los que hace el abuelo? –pregunta inocentemente la niña y regresa la vista a su tarea y sigue dibujando, mientras espera la respuesta de su madre. Serena colocando las especias en la tabla para picar responde de manera espontánea, sin darse cuenta de lo que dice.

Si! ….. Digo no!... no! – niega con la cabeza de manera energética y la niña la ve pero vuelve a seguir inmersa en su tarea, jamás pensó que al preguntar aquello iba a ser bastante complicada la explicación. Serena nerviosa como se encuentra agarra un tomate con sus manos y sigue intentado explicarle a su pequeña e inocente hija lo que es ser virgen.

Cuando papi y mami se aman mutuamente- se detiene unos segundos, para coger el cuchillo y comenzar a cortar el tomate- demasiado! –hace énfasis en esa palabra, el chiste era explicarle que aquello, no se podía hacer ¡así! sin mas- y algunas veces –toma aire sin saber cómo continuar sin decir cosas comprometedoras -….. Les gusta verse el uno al otro….. Solo para mostrarse cuanto se aman –dice sonriendo y cortando a la vez el tomate para aligerar un poco su tensión.

¿Luego papi le da a mami un regalo? –pregunta mirando fijamente a su madre. Mientras la mujer hace lo mismo feliz de que su hija haya hecho esa comparación, así podría serle más fácil la explicación.

Mas o menos –responde un poco mas aliviada y afirmando levemente pero con seguridad.

¿Qué tipo de regalo? –sin embargo la niña vuelve a preguntar otra cosa difícil. Serena se muerde el labio inferior y pensando rápidamente que decirle le responde.

Papi!... tiene una cosa especial…. Y la muestra a mami –desvía la mirada para controlarse un poco, mientras siente como otra vez ese gotas de sudor resbalan por su cara.- y cuando papi y mami quieren hacer algo muy especial –traga grueso- para hacer un bebe –la niña alza la mirada mirando fijamente a su madre- entonces papi… toma su cosa especial y la pone en el lugar…. Especial de mami –mientras Serena explica esto agarra un pepinillo con una mano y lo va moviendo en frente de ella de manera graciosa debido a los nervios.

¿Wínchester? –pregunta inocentemente creyendo que ese lugar especial al que mami se refiere es la peluquería.

No! –responde su madre nerviosa de que la pequeña no haya entendido.

¿La tienda de lámparas?

No querida –suelta un suspiro nerviosamente y su cara comienza a sonrojarse- un lugar especial en el cuerpo de mami –la niña inclina la cabeza, sin saber exactamente a qué lugar se refiere su madre. Serena agarra con una mano un bol, con una sustancia blanca, mientras que con la otra mano coge un cucharon y comienza a revolverlo suavemente- y eso…. Hace sentir a mami demasiado –se detiene un momento y alza la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos-… feliz! – en su voz se nota el entusiasmo mientras sigue batiendo con más fuerza la mezcla y recalca que- también hace sentir a papi muy feliz! –Mira a su hija y sigue batiendo con más energía la sustancia, su mirada vuelve a desviarse y continua- y eventualmente…. Después de un tiempo….. A veces tan rápido! –mientras dice esto su voz se nota acelerada y agita con demasiada energía la mezcla que se encuentra en el bol- papi se pone tan contento! –mientras afirma esto agita con más fuerza y energía de la necesaria la sustancia mirándola fijamente y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos nada inocentes- que tiene un tipo de bum –al decir esto con la cuchara alza la mezcla pegajosa hasta el nivel de su barbilla- y una explosión- su hija la mira sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que está diciendo, su mirada muestra la diversión al ver a su madre tan inmersa en su explicación- y todas las semillitas de papi salen disparadas… -en su rostro se forma una enorme sonrisa- para llegar a prisa al ovulo de mami…. –vuelve a respirar hondamente mientras recupera la compostura- y a eso se le llama hacer el amor- termina, se pasa de nuevo una mano por la frente y rini ve como comienza a respirar de nuevo normalmente- En fin, hasta que lo hagas por primera vez tu…bueno… eres virgen –con esto termina su charla y le da una leve sonrisa a su hija y se da vuelta para que ella no la vea mientras en su rostro se va formando una mueca y murmura- creo que al menos eso lo cubre- cierra sus ojos y luego pestañea de manera rápida y nerviosa.

Su hija al escuchar su explicación, vuelve a mirar las botellas de vidrio que anteriormente le habían causado curiosidad y vuelve a soltar otra pregunta.

¿Pues entonces… extra virgen que quiere decir? –su mirada se fija en su madre y observa como esta voltea y mira las botellas de aceite y comienza a palidecer mientras su boca se abre en forma de O.

...

..

.

Fin XD

Conversaciones:

Gisella: vaya lo eh escrito en poco tiempo, les gusto?

Doris: la verdad es que como ya lo había visto antes, pues no sé.

Mamo-chan: pienso que está bien, pero deberías decir de donde lo sacaste, si no sería como engañar y eso no es bueno.

Doris: aquí el "dibujito" y yo por fin estamos de acuerdo! U.U

Gisella: ok, no sé de qué se quejan si se supone que se va a llamar: Comerciales, creí que eso lo dejaba claro.

Mamo-chan y Doris: claro!

Doris: pienso que tendría que tener algún tipo de final.

Gisella: no te parece poco que la pobre se haya quedado en blanco uhhh está claro cuando tenga hijos primero me asegurare que me preguntan.

Mamo-chan: pero el comercial está muy bien, nos dejó una moraleja.

Doris: claro que nos dejó una moraleja: no dejes que tus hijos estén contigo en la cocina!

Gisella: vaya antes era por los peligros que había en ella, ahora los que pueden salir perjudicados son los padres XD jajaja bueno sin más nos despedimos.

Doris: gracias por prestar atención a las locuras de esta niña, entiéndanla esta falta de amor!

Gisella: qué mala! Mamo-chan T_T

Mamo-chan: ven, no le hagas caso!

Y bueno hasta aquí con una Doris demasiado refunfuñona, una Gisella híper sensible y el guapo y sexy de Mamo-chan nos despedimos.

Hasta la próxima!

….. Eso me suena XD


	2. Una boda fuera de serie

Una boda fuera de lo común

Frente al altar se encuentra una joven pareja, hoy es el día de su ansiada boda, la ceremonia avanza con normalidad, hasta que llega la hora de los votos.

-¿Tú Darien quieres a Serena Tsukino como tú legitima esposa? –justo cuando Darien abría la boca para contestar el padre lo calla enseguida- no respondas todavía Darien! –Al decir esto el padre se voltea y fija su mirada en la esquina en donde se encuentra un hombre de negro con unos audífonos puestos, arreglando los últimos detalles de una maquina extraña- ¿está preparada la maquina profesor Zoycite? –este le afirma con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Pero esto que es? –pregunta darien alterado por lo extraño del asunto.

-Es una máquina de la verdad –la cara de Darien y serena se ha transformado a una de completo horror- la iglesia está harta de tanto divorcio y que la gente solo se case por el banquete y el viaje –dijo el padre enojado y exaltado por todo el asunto de los divorcios- a partir de hoy si no hay amor verdadero no casamos –mientras movía las manos delante de los novios, negando que sin amor no hay boda!-

-Ya te decía yo que era mejor ir por lo civil, mejor nos vamos!- le dijo Darien a serena en voz alta sin importarle que la gente escuchara.

-Ni hablar Darien que eh esperado por este momento mucho tiempo, ya veremos cómo le hacemos con ese aparato- afirmaba con la cabeza, mientras a Darien le parecía que aquello de intentar burlar una maquina era imposible- siga padre por favor.

-Entonces continuamos con la ceremonia –mientras con un gesto de mano le indicaba al profesor que pusiera la maquina a funcionar, este le hizo caso.

-Darien tus votos –le pidió el padre al novio que comenzara, Darien afirmo con la cabeza y se volteo hacia serena.

-Yo Darien piiiiiiiiiiiiii – Zoycite alzo la mirada sorprendido, Serena le mando una mirada asesina a la máquina y el padre abrió los ojos lleno de coraje.

-Tan pronto empiezas a mentir hijo.

-Bueno en realidad en el DNI pone Endymion Darien pero siempre me han dicho Darien – dijo nervioso a su novia mientras alzaba los hombros sin saber que más decir.

-Bueno hijo continua pues –Endymion afirmo con la cabeza y volvió la vista a su novia y siguió con sus votos- cuando el profesor Zoycite de la señal –lo detuvo de nuevo con una mano, el profesor al afirmar, el padre hizo lo mismo con el novio.

-Bueno yo Endymion Darien prometo amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii –Serena lo miro con furia y Darien miro la maquina queriendo destruirla.

-Darien estas mintiendo!-grito Serena

-Hombre yo…-volteo a ver al padre como si tuviera que darle explicaciones a el- es que los enfermos siempre me han dado mucha grima, solo con ver a alguien con gripa me da un asco!

-Eres un cerdo! Con lo ilusionada que estaba yo con esta ceremonia que incluso me eh mantenido virgen hasta hoy piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – la cara de la señora Ikuko, madre de la novia no tenía precio, abrió los ojos y abría y cerraba la boca como pez.

-Vez! Mentirosa no eres virgen –Serena comenzó a ponerse más roja…pero del coraje- y yo todos estos años aguantando como un campeón! – lo digo mientras se movía los pies por el enojo que sentía, Ikuko se paró de su puesto y se acerco a su hija.

-Hija por favor qué vergüenza! Con la ilusión que yo tenía en esta boda –enojada se volteo hacia su esposo- y tú no te quedes hay y dile algo a la niña que por algo eres su padre piiiiiiiiiiiii -todos se voltean hacia la máquina de manera sorprendida!

-Qué? yo no soy el padre de Serena! –el hombre grito enojado y a Serena se le comienzan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

-Calma hijos míos que yo quiero que aquí reine la paz! Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii –el padre se lleva la mano a su boca sorprendido, mientras Zoycite alza la mirada incredulo por la escena.

Comienza a amarse un jaleo en donde todos reclaman de todo, que si es virgen, que como es posible que no aguante una simple gripe, que si es su padre, mientras al fondo en una esquina el profesor está conteniendo la risa, en eso Malequite se le acerca y con cautela le pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro que esta máquina es fiable?

-No, qué va! Pero estos curas se tragan cualquier cosa y yo me lo paso bomba! Jajajajaja

….

…

.

Fin!

Conversaciones:

Doris: jajajaja aguanto como un campeón! Jajajaaja

Gisella: lo se, lo se XD

Mamo-chan: ehhh algo de crédito, por favor que no soy de piedra.

Gisella: pero mi amor, si yo te doy todo el crédito que quieras pero aquí entre nosotros la verdad es que serenita si quería ser corrompida!

Mamo-chan: lo sé! Porque crees que la hago esperar, esa niña tiene que entender que yo valgo mucho!

Doris: con esa autoestima no me extraña que más de una tonta este atrás de ti!

Gisella: eso es verdad….oye!

Doris: que? es verdad, que no lo escuchaste?

Gisella: claro que sí, pero no es un amor?

Mamo-chan: claro preciosa ven conmigo te quiero enseñar algo.

Bueno teniendo en consideración que ese par se fueron a la habitación oscura del dolor, prestada por Cristian Grey me toca a mí despedirnos.

Chao y hasta la próxima!

…. Uhhhh Gisella a mí también me sonó eso…. Que son esos ruidos?... mejor me voy! ._.


	3. Una tarjeta de credito

Tarjeta de crédito!

Una cita en el mejor restaurante de Tokio…... $100,00

La joven rubia de dos coletas, comía plácidamente en el restaurante junto a su amigo Seiya, este la había invitado a almorzar. Él se veía encantado viéndola disfrutar de la comida y es que lo que más amaba serena en esta vida era eso, la comida.

Tickets para el cine, mas golosinas...…$25,00

Habían decidido ver una película romántica, Seiya se encontraba en las nubes, por fin iba a poder cumplir su sueño de estar a solas en un cine con su hermosa y dulce bombón, si tenía suerte hasta podía llegar a tomarle la mano.

Entradas para el parque de diversiones y tickets para todos los juegos…...$50,00

Habían decidido ir al parque de diversiones, disfrutaron de la montaña rusa, la casa de los espejos, el laberinto, los carritos chocones, la casa embrujada….. En fin de todos los juegos que había en el centro de atracciones e inclusive se subieron dos veces en los juegos que más le gustaron.

Comida y golosinas dentro del parque...….$20,00

Comieron como si no hubiera un mañana y eso que ya habían comido en la mañana y en el cine hasta reventar, pero él sabía que Serena era literalmente un barril sin fondo, además ¡Por ella lo que sea!

Taxi para dejarla en su casa...…$5,00

Después de ese emocionante día, Serena tenía que ir a casa, no quería problemas con sus padres, así que en cuanto vio la hora decidieron marcharse. Estando en la entrada de la casa Tsukino, la joven rubia, le agradeció por ese maravilloso día y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Bombón yo quería decirte algo!

-Claro, dime?

-Yo…. yo nunca olvidare este día bombón.

-Ni yo tampoco Seiya, siempre seremos buenos amigos.

…

…

…

Que te diga que eres su mejor amigo….

No tiene precio

Para todo lo demás existe

! MasterCard!

Conversaciones:

Gisella: espero que la tarjeta MasterCard sea mundial o si no U.U

Doris: seguro que sí! No te preocupes.

Mamo-chan: vaya Doris me sorprendes, dijiste algo amable.

Doris: yo soy amable, que no lo sea contigo no significa que no sepa tratar a los demás.

Gisella: por favor no peleen, saben que no lo tolero -_-

Mamo-chan: eres muy pacifista eso te traerá problemas.

Doris: O.O vaya aquí el dibujito digo algo cierto, increíble!

Mamo-chan: aunque te cueste aceptarlo soy inteligente y puede que hasta mas que tú.

Doris: bien eso puede ser cierto, mientras hagas que la nena haga cosas coherentes, te permitiré existir si no, olvídate.

Gisella: porque solo se ponen de acuerdo para controlarme son malo T_T.

Mamo-chan: ven aquí mi pequeña, no es eso, claro que no!.

Gisella: *-* te amo, hare lo que quieras.

Doris: ¬¬ …..…..Mientras no quiera conquistar el mundo

Mamo-chan: claro que no yo solo me conformo con que me amen…... (Sonrisa malvada)

Nos despedimos con una Doris que sospecha, una Gisella media grogui por estar en los brazos de Darien y un Mamo-chan con una sonrisa que seguro se te caen las bragas. (No debería escribir eso)

Hasta la próxima!

posdata: la conversacion la escribi, mucho antes del problema que se armo jajajaja coincidencia?

No lo creo! para mi eso no existe solo son situaciones que se dan por un motivo, que no lo sepamos no significa que no sean importantes!


End file.
